Noise filled the normally quiet courtroom
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: After Shawns death his parents are put on trial. The second part of Not What You Thought.


Alright the second part of Not What You Thought. Shawn's parents are having a trial. I don't own anything yet again.

* * *

Noise filed the normally quiet court room. Henry and Madeleine Spencer entered the room holding their heads up high. They thought that they did nothing wrong at all. Gus, Shawn's best friend before he killed himself, was furious. He hated how smug they looked. They didn't even care that their son committed suicide.

No one even remotely knew why he did this yet, expect Miss Worth. Miss Worth was the teacher that made Shawn write the journal. When she read it she was violently ill and quickly called an ambulance to his home. She was new getting ready to read some of the things Shawn wrote about his parents.

Looking at Gus, who was sitting nest to her, she was worried about the reaction he was going to have on the material she read. She had tried to force him to stay at school, but when he said that he'd walk to the court room if she didn't take him she knew it was a lost cause.

"Please all rise for the honorable Judge Keith Lee," the bailiff said calmly.

When the judge sat down you could see him visibly shocked. Seeing Officer Henry Spencer, one of the best detectives he had ever worked with. Shaking his head sadly he remembered meeting Shawn. The kid was sweet, but cocky in a good way.

"On the charges of child abuse and neglect, and the charges of sexual abuse on a minor; how do you plead?" Judge Lee asked hating the thought that someone would do that.

"Not guilty," the Spencer's said in unison.

"Prosecution, please call your first witness," Judge Lee said sighing.

"We call Miss Katherine Worth, your honor," the prosecution lawyer, Jennifer Miller, said standing up.

Miss Worth stood up and went to sit at the stand. Looking at Shawn's parents tears flooded her vision again. Swallowing the bile that was threatening to spill out of her mouth she shook her head and waited for Mrs. Miller to ask her questions.

"Miss Worth," Mrs. Miller said walking to her, "What is your relation to Shawn Spencer?"

"I am," she started to say before she realized that she was using the wrong pretense, "I was his English teacher."

"What did you know about his home life?" she said calmly.

"I didn't know anything, besides his father being a cop and his mother being a shrink," she said sighing, "Though now I wish I asked."

"How did you find out about his family?" Mrs. Miller asked motioning to Henry and Madeleine.

"Objection, your honor," Mr. Shepard, the defense attorney, said standing up, "The defendants have yet to me proven as the people who hurt the child."

"Mrs. Miller, restate the question or move on," Judge Lee said hating that he had to be open to this crime.

"Miss Worth," Mrs. Miller said looking back at the jury, "How did you become aware of what was happening to Shawn?"

"Shawn came to me asking if there was a way for him to get extra credit," Miss Worth started saying hoping that she didn't start to yell at his family, "I told him to write a journal for a month and then turn it in. A few days into the assignment Shawn came in and he was limping. When I asked him what happened he told me I would have to wait for him to turn in the journal. I became very worried about him, and I asked again the next day and he asked if I let him turn it in then I would know. I said yes and gave him my e-mail address. When I read it I called the police and sent them to his house."

"What did he say that made you so worried?" Mrs. Miller said sadly.

"Objection, hearsay," Mr. Shepard said standing up again.

"It's in Shawn's words and thoughts, all that's happening is Miss Worth is reading it," Mrs. Miller said fighting Mr. Shepard's words.

"Over ruled," Judge Lee said calmly, "Please answer the question Miss Worth."

"In his journal he described his father and mother beating him and then his father raping him," Miss Worth said shaking her head.

"I know this is hard, but can you tell me what he wrote before he died?" Mrs. Miller said hopefully.

"He wrote that before his father started to touch him he would never had killed himself," she said tears filling her eyes, "He thought that suicide was only for people who couldn't live with life, but once his father started to molest him he couldn't handle it."

"Thank you," Mrs. Miller said going to sit down.

"Miss Worth," Mr. Shepard standing up, "Have you ever seen Shawn hurt to a degree he wrote?"

"He always was covered so I don't…" Miss Worth tried to say.

"Yes or no," Mr. Shepard said cutting her off.

"No," Miss Worth said glaring at Mr. Shepard.

"Thank you," he said sitting down.

"Miss Worth you can get down now," Judge Lee said calmly, "Call your next witness Mrs. Shepard."

"I have no more," she said knowing she had at least the father in jail.

"Mr. Shepard," Judge Lee said looking at him.

"No witness," he said standing up quickly.

"Okay," Judge Lee said glad he didn't have to hear anymore, "Madam Foremen please lead the rest of the jury and deliberate."

When the jury was gone everyone tried to leave, but the jury walked back in. Judge Lee's eyes widened before he sat back down and waited. Everyone that was standing moved back to their spots and waited to hear the answer.

"Madam Foremen," Judge Lee said after everyone stopped moving, "What is your deliberation?"

"We, the jury, find Henry Spencer and Madeleine Spencer guilty for child abuse and neglect, "the foremen said, "Also, we, the jury, find Henry Spencer guilty for sexual abuse of a minor."

Everyone was happy that they were going to jail. Miss Worth smiled and hugged Mrs. Miller. Gus wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes and grinned. He was horrified to hear what the people did to his best friend.

"It wasn't my fault!" Henry yelled angrily, "I was drunk."

"Shut the hell up you son of a bitch!" Miss Worth yelling cussing for the first time in years.

After they were taken away Gus ran to Miss Worth and hugged her. He remembered sleeping at Shawn's house or Shawn at his and hearing him cry, but never asked why. He was terrified that anyone could do that to Shawn, even if he could be a jerk sometimes.


End file.
